prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pat Patterson
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Pat Girard | debut = 1958 | retired = 1984 }} Pierre Clemont (January 19, 1941) is a Canadian former professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Pat Patterson. He is currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment as a Creative Consultant. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 1996. He was also the creator of the Royal Rumble back in 1988. Professional wrestling career Early career Pat Patterson debuted in Montreal, Quebec in 1958 as "Pretty Boy" Pat Patterson, an effeminate wrestler who wore red lipstick and pink trunks and was accompanied by his pet Poodle. Patterson wrestled frequently for affiliates of the National Wrestling Alliance throughout the 1960s, and was a ten time tag team champion in San Francisco with a variety of partners. His most famous pairing was with Ray Stevens, the two of them forming the heel tag team, the Blond Bombers.John Molinaro, The Top 100 Pro Wrestlers of All Time, (Winding Stair Press: 2002), page 197. Also, in San Francisco, Patterson was a six-time United States Champion. After Stevens turned face in the late 1960s, he had a feud with the heel Patterson, culminating in the 1970s Texas Death match, in which Stevens won the title from Patterson. In 1970 and 1971, Patterson wore a mask during his matches, and would cheat by placing a foreign object under the mask to add power to his head butts. In 1972, Patterson turned babyface, after feuding with Lars Anderson, who was managed by Dr. Ken Ramey. Later that year he teamed with Rocky Johnson and won the tag team championship. In 1975 and 1981, Patterson won the Cow Palace Battle Royal in San Francisco. The Battle Royal, an event held annually throughout the 1970s, is often cited as the predecessor of the Royal Rumble. Pat left the San Francisco promotion in the mid 1970s, which folded up shop in 1980. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Active wrestling In 1979, Patterson debuted in the then World Wide Wrestling Federation, working as a heel, under the tutelage of manager The Grand Wizard. As a villain, Patterson's primary feuds were with WWF North American Champion Ted DiBiase and WWF World Champion Bob Backlund. During a television taping June 19 in Allentown, Pennsylvania, Patterson defeated DiBiase for the WWF North American Championship by using a pair of brass knuckles to knock out DiBiase. Patterson was unsuccessful, however, in winning the WWF World Championship from Backlund. In September 1979, Patterson allegedly won a tournament held in Rio de Janeiro, unifying the WWF North American Championship with the South American Championship to create the WWF Intercontinental Championship in the process. It is, however, widely believed that the aforementioned tournament never actually took place and was invented to add legitimacy to the Intercontinental Championship. (In later years, Patterson apparently made an inside joke for "smark" fans by wearing a T-shirt bearing the legend "Rio de Janeiro 1979" while on camera.) It was during Patterson's reign as champion that he turned face, after a botched attempt by the Grand Wizard to "sell" Patterson's contract to "Captain" Lou Albano for $100,000; Albano's proteges, the Wild Samoans, attacked Patterson after he cut a promo insulting Albano. Patterson held the Intercontinental Championship until April 21, 1980 when he was defeated by Ken Patera in New York City, New York. The match ended in controversial fashion after Patterson placed his right leg on the ropes just before the three count was made. On May 4, 1981, Patterson's feud with Sgt. Slaughter culminated in an "Alley Fight" in Madison Square Garden. The match was voted Match of the Year by the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Back stage roles and part-time appearances Patterson retired from active wrestling in 1984, and became a color commentator, as well as hosting an interview segment known as "Le brunch de Pat", where he would politely ask questions in English but furtively mock his guests in French. He began working backstage as a road agent and right-hand man to WWF promoter Vince McMahon, and is credited with inventing and booking the Royal Rumble match. In the late 1990s, he also worked in the talent-relations department. In 1997, Mr. Patterson became an onscreen stooge of Vince McMahon. He and Jerry Brisco became comedy heels, aiding McMahon in his rivalries with Stone Cold Steve Austin, Mankind and The Rock. Patterson and Brisco were members of both The Corporation and The McMahon-Helmsley Faction, and used "Real American" as their entrance music to mock Hulk Hogan. They would also parody Hogan's flexing routine as they approached the ring. On June 12, 2000 the McMahon-Helmsley Faction briefly gained control over Kane after they unmasked him, enabling Patterson to photograph his "hideously scarred" face, and threatened to "expose him to the world" if he did not comply. Kane was forced to wrestle The Rock (then his ally) in a No Holds Barred match. However, the film did not develop properly, and Kane turned on the Faction. Patterson became the oldest WWF Hardcore Champion ever on June 19, 2000 after blinding reigning champion Gerald Brisco with champagne and then breaking a second bottle over Brisco's head. On June 25 at King of the Ring, Patterson defended the Championship against Brisco in an hardcore evening gown match booked by Vince McMahon after Patterson and Brisco brawled in the women's locker room. In the course of the match, Crash Holly attacked both men and pinned Patterson to become Hardcore Champion. The Intercontinental Championship, unified with the World Heavyweight Championship on October 20, 2002, was resurrected on May 18, 2003 at Judgment Day in a Battle Royal. Patterson, as the first ever Intercontinental Champion, was at ringside to present the belt to the victor. Booker T eliminated Christian for the win, but the referee was unconscious. As Patterson attempted to give the belt to Booker T, Christian attacked him, stole the belt and used it to knock out Booker T. The referee then recovered and awarded the match to Christian. In October 2004, Patterson retired from World Wrestling Entertainment. One of his last acts was a report for WWE which claimed that too much time was being devoted to Triple H, the son-in-law of Vince McMahon. Patterson returned to WWE in a limited capacity in May 2005. While he is now retired as a producer for WWE, he still acts as a consultant. At WWE Breaking Point, Patterson made an appearance in his hometown of Montreal in an in-ring segment with Dolph Ziggler. On April 10, 2012, Patterson made an appearance on WWE Smackdown: Blast from the Past. On May 27, 2013, Patterson was a surprise guest for Bret Hart appreciation night in Calgary, Alberta which was the post Raw show, shown around the world on the WWE App, and across Canada on The Score. As of April 2014, Patterson is a regular cast member on the WWE Network original reality show Legends' House. Personal life Patterson is openly gay. In August 2006, Patterson underwent emergency heart surgery. In October, Patterson recovered from his operation and was released from the hospital. Patterson is a Roman Catholic, and was an altar boy. He expressed an interest to a priest in becoming one himself, but was advised it wouldn't work, because he was "too adventurous". Patterson is also the godfather of Stephanie McMahon. Sexual harassment lawsuit In 1992, Patterson was accused of sexual harassment by former ring announcer Murray Hodgson. He was released from the company until the charges were dropped, when he was promptly rehired. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Atomic drop *'Signature moves' **Diving knee drop **Figure four leglock **Headbutt **Sleeper hold **Stinkface - Post-retirement *'Managers' **The Grand Wizard of Wrestling *'Nicknames' **"Killer" **"Pretty Boy" Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ray Stevens *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Other honoree (1995) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ivan Koloff **NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) *'Lutte Internationale' **Canadian International Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Raymond Rougeau (2) and Pierre Lefebvre (3) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles/Japan version)|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles/Japan version)]] (1 time) - with Johnny Powers *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA San Francisco' **[[NWA San Francisco United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version)]] (5 times) **[[NWA San Francisco Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (9 times) - with "Superstar" Billy Graham (1), Pedro Morales (1), Pepper Gomez (1), Peter Maivia (1), Moondog Mayne (1), Rocky Johnson (3), and Tony Garea (1) *'NWA Western States Sports' **[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Amarillo version)]] (1 time) **[[NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version)|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship''(Amarillo version)]] (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Tony Borne (1) and The Hangman (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Stanley Weston Award (2004) **PWI Ranked him #'110''' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003. *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Art Nelson *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time,First champion) **WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Match of the Year (1981) vs. Sgt. Slaughter in an Alley Fight on April 21 **Worst Match of the Year (2000) vs. Gerald Brisco at King of the Ring on June 25 in Boston, Massachusetts **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) References External links * WWE.com Profile * Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Hardcore Champions Category:Commentators Category:1941 births Category:1958 debuts Category:1984 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lutte Internationale alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:WWE Legends House Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Bookers Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE 24-7 Champions